


Bluff

by glymr



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only two things to do when your bluff is called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> Written in mid-May, the first thing I'd written in a long time. This scene follows DIRECTLY on that scene of Spock and McCoy in prison in "Bread and Circuses".  That scene was so intense (shudders) that I couldn't help writing a follow-up, what *should* have happened.  It's an amazing scene, Spock deliberately needling McCoy, McCoy's intensity and insight as he gets RIGHT IN SPOCK'S FACE and Spock's raised-eyebrow response, daring the good doctor and calling his bluff at the same time.  And then McCoy defuses it, deliberately breaks the tension, and it was too bad.  Even my friend told me that he was thinking, "Oh, just kiss already!"
> 
> You really should go re-watch Bread and Circuses if at all possible before reading this fic. Or at least that scene. Because it's worth watching.

"Why, you wouldn't know what to do with a genuine warm, decent feeling."

Spock took a breath, visibly releasing his tension. Then he turned, one eyebrow raised.

"Really, doctor?"

There are only two things to do when your bluff is called.

One is to fold.

McCoy sighed, preparing to concede the game. He looked down, feeling vaguely shamed. But then he glanced up and, just for a second, he caught a flash of something in the Vulcan's eyes.

...triumph?

The other thing you can do is to raise the stakes so high that the other player can't possibly meet them.

McCoy's jaw hardened. He scowled at Spock and leaned forward until his face was only inches away. "Tell me then, Spock. What *would* you do with a genuine _human_ emotion?" he challenged.

And Spock just _looked_ at him for a long moment, and McCoy felt his lips beginning to stretch into a triumphant grin...

...and then the breath was driven out of his lungs as his back hit the floor.

He struggled for a moment, disoriented, gasping for air. Then, as he got in a couple of good breaths and nothing further happened, he glared up at his adversary. "Well?" he asked defiantly. "Are you going to give in to your human half for once and hit me?" _Either way, I win._ He sensed Spock's hesitation. "No, you won't, will you? I knew it. I _knew_ it. You can't do it, you green-blooded - mpph!"

Spock, both of his hands occupied with pinning down McCoy's shoulders, stopped the doctor's mouth with his own.

What followed couldn't really be called a "kiss". It was more a violent and confused meeting of mouths, tongues, teeth, and lips. But when Spock pulled away, blinking, McCoy growled, "Don't you _dare_ stop now!" His shoulders were pinned to the ground, but he could still move his arms. Vulcans weren't the only ones that knew esoteric pressure points, and Dr. McCoy had had ample opportunity to read up on Vulcan physiology. He slid his hands across Spock's wiry body, hitting several points in quick succession.

Spock gasped and arched, and McCoy, torn between terror and triumph, realized that he could _feel_ him, that Spock was as hard as he was, and he shuddered.

"I guess you really are half-human after all," he whispered, and their lips came together again, wildly, frantically. He reached down, desperate to touch and to be touched, and felt Spock's hand sliding between them at the same time. Then their hands were on each other, Spock's hand cool and hard around his penis, his own surely burningly hot against Spock's cool and strangely smooth cock, almost like marble against his skin.

He jerked his hand sharply, running a thumb over the tip and watching Spock's face all the time, watching the half-Vulcan's eyes fall shut and his mouth harden as he bit back a sound.

McCoy couldn't help it. "Fascinating," he whispered, and did it again.

In response - or revenge - Spock's hand tightened and slid slowly up his cock. McCoy gasped and tried to control his reaction, but it was damned hard...no pun intended...as Spock sat up slightly, shifting his weight to free his other hand, which he proceeded to put to good use on McCoy's body. The doctor choked back a moan as Spock's long fingers deliberately pinched a nipple, then ghosted across his skin until they reached a certain pressure point, where they descended sharply. The explosion of pleasure and need that shot through him would have surprised him in its intensity, had he any portion of his mind leftover for actual thinking.

But even as his mind gave up, he held his breath, holding back with everything he had, his body stubbornly refusing to give Spock the satisfaction. He squeezed his hand, gripping Spock's alien penis hard, and felt Spock's grip falter as he did so. The moment gave him the opportunity to focus, and he realized that his other hand shouldn't be idle. He used it to hit another pressure point - this one more suited to human physiology than Vulcan, but it appeared to work anyway. Spock shivered and shoved against him. McCoy searched for the right rhythm, his movements a counterpoint to Spock's, gradually resolving into the right speed, slower than he would have liked it, but fast enough.

But Spock was stubborn, too. "I can't," he whispered, visibly controlling himself. "I am a Vulcan. I-"

"Damnit, Spock!" McCoy jerked his hand faster. "You are NOT a Vulcan. You are half-Vulcan, and your other half is _human_ ," he said, emphasizing each phrase with a pull of his hand, "and while Vulcans may only fuck once every seven years, _humans_ are in heat _all the goddamn time_."

And it was McCoy's anger, the anger that Spock could not express, that pushed Spock over the edge. He spilled out over McCoy's hand, body rigid, eyes squeezed shut, the doctor's hand still working him until the last dregs of liquid spurted out.


End file.
